The day when it finally started to fall apart
by TenshiDemon
Summary: The PpG are grown up, teenagers. Tenshi is the new bad girl in Townsville, working on a plot to destroy the PpG for good. Unlike other's plan Tenshi's plan actually works..have to read to find out!


Don't ask why I did this cause this is way out of my way of writing stories, but I was really board and figured why not. There's a once for everything so um yeah here ya go it's a first Power Puff Girls story by me. If anything's off then don't blame me this is a first for me like I've stated before. I've got my own character created and I own her and that's it. The other's I don't own so yeah go have fun and read my story. 

The screams came from the city of Townsville, the normal routine for the Power Puff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They flew down and crashed into the mayor's window that put them in his office and like usual Blossom took a step from her sisters and with concern in her eyes she asked the question.

"What's wrong Mayor?" Blossom questioned

"Girls! Thank goodness you've come! Townsville is under attack by Mojo-Jojo!" the Mayor said 

"Mojo-Jojo? What's that monkey up to this time?" Buttercup asked with her arms crossed

"He's robbed the bank! Other's report that he's stolen from the museum a rare artifact that has hidden powers!" Miss Belum stated

"What kind of powers?" Bubbles asked with fear in her voice

"I don't know" the mayor said with his face hung down in shame

"Girls! You've got to stop Mojo-Jojo! What he's taken is very rare and if put into the wrong hands it could spell danger for Townsville, even the world!" Miss Belum said 

"We're on it! Come on girls!" Blossom stated as the sister took off into the sky of Townsville, heading to Mojo-Jojo's place.

The sisters flew like speeding bullets through the sky, leaving a trail of pink, blue, and green behind them as they crashed through the wall of Mojo's place. They looked around the room ready to tell Mojo to stop with what he was doing, but they gasped in surprise at what was in front of them. Mojo was nowhere to be found in the place, but in front of the sisters stood the Rowdy Rough Boys, Brick, Boomer, and Butch. 

"W...What are you doing here?" Blossom stammered out with shock

"Miss me Blossom?" Brick said with a smirk

"There's no way you can be here, we got rid of you two times already!" Blossom shot back

"Don't you get it already you can't get rid of us no matter how hard you try!" Brick stated

"Then what are you doing here?" Buttercup questioned glaring at Butch

"We were brought back sweetheart and not even you three can stop us!" Butch snapped 

"Want to bet!" Buttercup shouted before charging at Butch not hearing the warning from her sisters.

Butch just stood there as if he was waiting for the attack and just within a split second he moved behind her and punched her so hard that she crashed through the wall. The brothers started laughing as Buttercup came out of the rubble and rubbed her head glaring at Butch before charging at him again. Butch charged after Buttercup, going head on with each other before he grabbed her by the neck, flipped her over and kicked her so hard that she flew through the wall and went down to the ground. Blossom and Bubbles gasped and flew down to their sister, checking to make sure she was ok while the brothers stood up laughing as they watched. 

"Good job Butch now let's go, she's going to be really mad if we keep her waiting any longer" Brick stated and then the three brothers flew out of Mojo's place and went in the other direction, opposite of Townsville, going to Citysville. 

They flew until they came up to a mountain, a small cottage like house stood on top with the forest behind the house. The brothers landed on the ground and walked inside the house, Butch and Boomer went and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV as Brick walked into the back of the house. He came up to a door and knocked before walking inside the room. A queen size bed was in the center of the room with black and red satin sheets, a balcony was over to the left and the door was open. Brick could see a womanly figure standing on the other side of the door, leaning over the balcony. He smirked and walked outside behind the figure and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped a little in surprise before giggling in a girlish way before turning around to face Brick. She had beautiful amber chocolate eyes in an almond shape with long wavy dark brown honey hair with blonde highlights framing her face. She wore a black and silver dress that went to her mid thigh and black stockings with black boots. 

"Oh Brick, you scared me I didn't expect you back home so early, so how did everything go?" the girl asked with a sweet smile 

"Well it was fine, but then _they_ showed up" Brick said with anger in his eyes

"I assume there was no problem, I see you came back in one piece and I saw your brothers earlier, so" the girl stated looking Brick over with her eyes

"No, no problem Butch took care of things" Brick said feeling his body growing hot from her gaze

"That's good I'm going to have to thank Butch later on, but first things are first" the girl said softly before pulling Brick closer and kissing him deeply pressing her body closer to his.

Butch and Boomer were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a show on the TV as Butch punches the couch. Boomer doesn't look fazed as he turns his head looking at Butch. He smirked before turning to face the show, knowing what his brother was feeling it seemed like the older they got the stronger their powers grew and their connection to each other. Butch caught the look and glared at Boomer before tackling him glaring down at him.

"What's so funny?" Butch asked with anger in his eyes

"Dude calm down! I can't help it you want to screw the chick, but don't worry bout it you'll get your share of her" Boomer said with a smirk before shoving Butch off 

"Why you say that for? I'm sure you can hear just as good as I can, doesn't sound like she's screaming my name" Butch said crossing his arms and sitting back on the couch

"Butch dear brother, your forgetting something bout this little situation. Remember I'm Boomer the sensitive brother who she talks to about almost everything so I know what she really feels and what she really wants." Boomer said laughing at the expression on Butch's face

"So Boomer what is it that our lovely Tenshi really wants?" Butch asked using the nickname the guys used while talking about the girl

" A threesome" Boomer said rather bluntly.

Buttercup was beating up on a punching bag, her anger from being beating by Butch only fueling her even more as she kicked the bag, bursting it open as the sand fell from the inside. Blossom looked on with concern in her eyes as she went up to Buttercup, trying to comfort her while Bubbles just watched from where she sat on the bed.

"Calm down Buttercup, we'll beat them the next time we see them, but until then we have to figure out what they want with that artifact" Blossom stated putting her hand on Buttercup's shoulder

"Shut up Blossom and just leave me alone! We have nothing to figure out maybe you and Bubbles, but I'm going to find out why Butch and his brothers are back." Buttercup said before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her

"Come on Bubbles we can't just let her go" Blossom said with worry as she went to go after Buttercup, but felt Bubbles grab her arm

"No Blossom leave Buttercup alone, she'll come back when she cools down so just give her some time" Bubbles said softly before going back to her book that she had been reading.

She had been walking around Townsville all night trying to figure out the reason Butch would've come back with his brothers. The fact that he came without a reason to get something never left her mind. She knew those boys were only around because of a reason, weather it was for money or something else. Now that she had seen them she didn't think that Mojo Jojo had anything to do with stealing that artifact, in fact more then likely it was just a trap. Mojo Jojo wasn't even around his place when they had arrived, but the boys couldn't get back without the help of Mojo. Not unless someone else figured out the mixture to make the boys come back, but Mojo was the only one that knew of the mixture. Her thoughts vanished from her mind as she heard the girlish scream of fear coming from in the park of Townsville, Buttercup instantly looked in the direction before flying over to where the scream was coming from. 

As she dropped down into the park she looked around for any signs of someone screaming that needed help, her eyes finally landing on a woman with long honey brown hair and blonde highlights. Buttercup shook her head for a split second thinking that it was Princess, but on a better inspection she knew it wasn't Princess. She was tied up to a pole; her wrist tied behind her and around the post and her ankles tied down on the post. Buttercup looked around for any signs of a monster, but didn't see any and quickly ran up to the woman.

"What happened? Who did this?" Buttercup questioned as she untied the ropes the woman was bound to

"I didn't get a look I was attacked from behind," the woman said with fear in her voice

"This is just great" Buttercup muttered under her breath as she turned her back to the woman, trying to find whatever it had been that attacked her.

The woman smiled evilly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, as she did this a blur of dark green came hurling out of the trees and slamming into Buttercup. She went to scream, but found a hand around her mouth and as she went to bite the hand a gag was put into her mouth and tied so she couldn't scream or say anything. Her eyes glanced around rapidly, fear running in her body for the first real time as the woman came in front of her with a sweet smile, but her eyes gave her away that she wasn't a helpless victim. She was behind this trap as she brought a hand up to the side of Buttercups face, the sweet smile fading into a smirk.

"Such a pity, hmmm why didn't you tell me about this one?" the woman questioned obviously talking to someone behind her

"Because it was no concern of mine, not to mention you never asked about her," a voice said, Buttercup realizing that it was Butch, as he walked out from the trees and to the side of the woman. He wrapped an arm around her waist and nibbled on her neck, as Buttercup looked away in disgust

"Oh stop it" the woman said giggling innocently as she hit him lightly on the arm, turning back to face Buttercup.

Buttercup's vision suddenly blacked out as she felt something hard hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out cold. The laughter ringing in her ears as she heard the woman talking to someone, telling the person to get her up and take her away. She felts her body being picked up then after few more moments the voices started getting distant and before long she couldn't hear anything. 

So how did ya like it? Hehe I know I'm evil cause I never did give a name for the woman, but that's how it's suppose to be for this chapter, in the next one you'll find out more about her. Including her name, if I feel like giving it out. Hehe just kidding so review and tell me what ya think!


End file.
